


Can't help falling in love

by cass_ass



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 11:04:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9721055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cass_ass/pseuds/cass_ass
Summary: Just Bokuaka living the happy life they honestly deserve





	1. welcome home

It was 5:00 am when Keiji arrived at the airport in Tokyo . He assumed that Koutarou probably was already sleeping in their bed with Shiro , so he went towards the exit when suddenly someone attacked him from behind..... with a hug. The person picked Keiji up and swirled him around in the air while hugging him tightly. Keiji could already tell by the way he was being hugged , that the person must be his beloved boyfriend. "Koutarou let me down", he ordered. Koutarou immediately let him down and turned him around toward himself. "I MISSED YOU SO MUCH" ,he excitedly began to shout. Keiji just smiled brightly whilst giving Koutarou a kiss. Then Koutarou pulled out a flower bouquet from behind his back and gave it Keiji who then held it gently to his chest , smelling the beautiful flowers. "Why do you have to be so extra", he asked whilst smiling in a loving way. "Because my affection towards you is bigger that the universe." was the answer he got. Koutarou helped Keiji carry his suitcases to the car and held him the doors open , what made Keiji very bashful. In the car Keiji let himself fall onto the seat and couldn't wait to arrive at home . he looked out the window into the dark where fog and snow hardly could been seen. He watched as his breath slowly became visible on the window and then looked fascinated at the fragile , but beautiful snowflakes that had let themselves down on the corners of the window. When they arrived and Koutarou unlocked the door their young berger blanc suisse shot out of the door towards Keiji, welcoming him friendly .

(  That's a Berger blanc suisse just in case u didn't know)

Keiji gently caresses the dog and carries him in. Koutarou and Keiji happily let themselves fall onto their bed and instantly fall asleep. They didn't even bother to change their clothes. 

* * *

 

The next morning when Koutarou woke up Keiji was already standing in the kitchen , making breakfast. He sat up and noticed someone throwing snowballs at the window. When he looked outside he could see Kuroo waving and shouting something. Koutarou opened the window so he could hear what Kuroo was trying to tell him. 

 


	2. I love you

"AYE YO YO BRO"-"WHAT THE HECK DO YOU WANT I DONT HAVE FOOD SHOO GO AWAY IF UR HERE FOR FOOD"-"NO NO. U COMIN OUT?"

* * *

Well Koutarou couldn't let his best friend play alone in the snow so he ran down the stairs screaming "IM OUT" while struggling with tying his shoelaces. Outside Kuroo already was building a defense wall out of snow."What took u so long?" No answer.... "hey guess who's back"-"Keiji?"-"Thank god we don't have to eat fastfood anymore"."But hey , look I'll feed you something very nutritious", Tetsurou said while stuffing Koutarou a snow ball into his mouth. "low calories, without preservatives and 0% sugar." They played a while in the snow and had fun. They tackled each other and built snow-cats and snow-owls. 

* * *

In the evening Tetsurou had to leave because he, a badass son of a gun like he always described himself as, wanted to spend the rest of the day with his momma. Koutarou decided that he wanted to take Keiji and Shiro out for a walk in the park. In the park they let shiro off the leash and he played happily in the snow with other dogs. Koutarou and Keiji sat down on a bench. Everywhere beautiful fairy lights were hung up and it was snowing slightly , what created a beautiful and warm atmosphere. Koutarou was telling Keiji about something Keiji wasn't even paying attention to . He was just staring into Koutarous beautiful eyes when he suddenly interrupted him. "I love you Bokuto Koutarou". bokuto.exe has stopped working. Koutarou immediately heated up and dragged Keijis face toward his. Keiji began to kiss him gently. Oh how Koutarou has missed those soft lips and the love Keiji gave him." I missed you. I missed you smile , your voice , your smell , your presence , you being by my side and loving me , Koutarou." Koutarou just smiled softly and hugged Keiji tightly. 

 

 


End file.
